Again, Not Again
by Smithback
Summary: Estaba seguro de que ésta vez acabaría con Voldemort antes, estaba seguro de que evitaría tantas muertes, estaba seguro que se haría amigo de la chica  de alborotado cabello.


Again, not again

Harry Potter se despertó con el corazón palpitándole a mil por segundo. No sabía si todo estaba bien, si había funcionado, si tenía 28 años o solo once.

Buscó su varita en el porta-varitas que siempre llevaba consigo después de la guerra, pero no estaba, ni el porta-varitas, ni su varita. Su corazón se aceleró mas, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

La otra posibilidad era…

Buscó en el buró que debía estar a un lado de la cama. ahí estaba su varita. Era casi irreal. Tomó su varita y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, lloraba de alegría. Sin darse cuenta, así se quedó dormido. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La siguiente vez que despertó lo hizo en alerta. Tardó unos segundo en comprobar el lugar en donde estaba y al hacerlo una gran sonrisa como pocas se dibujó en su rostro. Se apuró a bañarse y vestirse y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. A media escalera, ya la pudo divisar. Estaba ahí sentada cerca de la ventana, con un libro en frente de ella. Terminó de bajar las escaleras corriendo y casi se tropieza al final; por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó hasta ella.

"¡Hola Hermione!" dijo por fin.

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida para luego sonreír tímidamente. "buenos días Harry."

Harry recordaba con poca claridad lo que había hecho la vez anterior. Suponía que Ron y él se habían vuelto mas tolerantes con ella después de que la atacase el trol y ellos la salvase, pero estaba seguro que de ahí en fuera, jamás se acercó a ella en plan de formar una amistad.

"¿estás bien? ¿no tienes ninguna herida por lo de ayer?" preguntó Harry-el niño-que-regresó.

Harry recordaba que Hermione fue una buena compañera de clases que le ayudaba de vez en cuanto en las tareas, recordó que a pesar de casi no hablarse, fue una de las pocas personas que le creyeron en su cuarto año. Recordó como la encontró casi muerta en la mansión Malfoy por ser una de las pocas hijas de mugles que se atrevió a regresar a la escuela en ese terrible año en el que Voldemort había conquistado ya el ministerio; recordó que cuando la Ron y él la rescataron ella se ofreció a ayudarles a buscar los horocruzces, a pesar de que no tenía por que inmiscuirse, y claro que recordaba como murió frente a él. Justo después de que él había terminado con Voldemort, Bellatriz le lanzó una maldición asesina y recordó con tristeza como ella se interpuso.

"estoy muy bien, Harry, Gracias." Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

A Harry le hubiese gustado poder cambiar todo lo que se le iba a venir encima, le hubiese gustado ir de una vez y exponer a la rata de Peter a las autoridades de una vez por todas, hacer que su padrino no pasara ni un solo día mas en la cárcel, evitar que pusieran su nombre en el cáliz y evitar el regreso de Voldemort, le hubiese gustado ir de una vez por todas y terminar con los horocruxces; pero los inefables con los que había trabajado habían sido muy específicos. No debía de hacer grandes cambios en la línea temporal o corría el riesgo de destruir el universo. Eso era algo que definitivamente no quería ser responsable. la última vez había olvidado un horocuz, el guardapelo de Sliterin; tontamente había pensado que R.A.B si había acabado con el horocuz. Así que Voldemort tardó mucho mas en morir, lo que como consecuencia tubo el casi exterminio de los magos en Inglaterra y otros varios países. Ésta vez no sería así. Sabía que no sería fácil,… pero al menos sabía que esta vez si se haría amigo de ésta chica de alborotado cabello.

*notas de la feliz autora:

Sip, bueno se supone que la historia que todos conocemos y amamos es entonces la que Harry construyó. Espero no no lo haya enredado muchote je.

-si, bueno… tengo una pequeña obsesión por los viajes en el tiempo… je….

-los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R.

-¿les gustó¿ espero que si.

Anden, dejen sus comentarios.¡siii?

¡es mi historia número treinta y estoy muy emocinada!

Mucha suerte, bye.


End file.
